1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure for electrostatic discharge protection, and more particularly, to a semiconductor structure capable of saving space of an integrated circuit and improving electrostatic protection capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrostatic protection is an important topic in the electronics industry and the semiconductor industry. Electrostatic discharge may cause damage to electronic products. As semiconductor manufacturing processes keep improving, scale of an integrated circuit is getting smaller, so that it also becomes easier to damage the integrated circuits when suffering the electrostatic discharge. In order to prevent the integrated circuit from being damaged by the electrostatic discharge, the integrated circuit of the prior art may comprise an electrostatic protection circuit for guiding static electricity to ground quickly when receiving the static electricity. However, in the integrated circuit of the prior art, the electrostatic protection circuit may occupy certain space, so at to increase difficulty of designing the integrated circuit. Moreover, in order to save space, the electrostatic protection circuit may be arranged at a specific position in the integrated circuit, such that elements far from the electrostatic protection circuit cannot be effectively protected by the electrostatic protection circuit in the integrated circuit.